


Talexween

by soccerball17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerball17/pseuds/soccerball17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin is dragged to a Halloween party by her roomate Kelley O'Hara....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talexween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is a one shot while I work on my next multi chapter fic. I know silly name but finally i felt I took forever to finish it, i wanted to post this asap so there might be some spelling errors. I'll edit it later. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Hope you like it.

**_Halloween 2015_ **

**Friday October 30 th.**

 

“Tobin pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee, you need to come with me to the party. Hope will be there and I don’t want to be alone.” – Kelley pleaded.

 

“Kelley you know I don’t like parties that much, especially the ones where I have to wear a costume. I don’t even have one.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Please Tobin, we can go out now and find something for both of us.” – Kelley suggested.

 

“I’m not sure, I’m really tired and a movie night was a good idea for this Friday night.” – Tobin responded.

 

“Come one, pleaseeeee. Do this for your friend, I promise I’ll do the dishes for a week.” – Kelley said, she knew how much Tobin disliked the chore.

 

“Mmm…Deal but you are also buying my costume.” – Tobin stated.

 

“You are the greatest roomie ever!” – Kelley yelled then jumped to hug Tobin.

 

“I know! Now let’s go find something for tonight.”- Tobin said.

 

**

After 2 hours which consisted of visiting 4 stores the girls finally got back home.

 

“OMG Tobin that was really a good choice.” – Kelley said when she saw Tobin’s costume.

 

After she evaluated the pros and cons of each costume available, Tobin settled for Thor’s costume since it was easy to wear and not slutty like 99% of the options. It was simple, it was just a black and grey chest piece that looked like a vest with a red cape coming out the shoulders. Tobin discarded the fake muscles shirt, instead she just put on a simple black under armor shirt and let her hair down. The black pants, boots and the $10 dollars plastic hammer completed the outfit.

 

“Yeah I discarded the fake muscles, why use them when I have my own.” – Tobin replied flexing her biceps.

 

“You are a dork, but I agree. It looks way better without that thing.” – Kelley said.

 

“I don’t know how of everything we saw you chose that…” – Tobin stated.

 

Kelley was wearing a flying squirrel onesie they found in one of the stores.

 

“What! This is the best thing ever, plus Hope will spot me right away.” – Kelley said excitedly.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you dragged me to this.” – Tobin complained once they got the party.

 

“You are already here so have fun.” – Kelley said.

 

“Good point, I’ll give you that one.” – Tobin replied.

 

“I need a drink.” – Kelley stated then dragged Tobin to the drinks table.

 

The party was just getting started, Tobin easily poured a beer from the keg since there were not that many people. When she turned around she saw Ash waiting for her to finish.

 

“Thor all mighty, what is taking you so long? Move your ass!” – Ash demanded.

 

“Oh shut up and give me a hug. Land Shark.” – Tobin said while she hugged her friend on a shark costume.

 

“Katy Perry just called, it seems someone stole her left shark costume.” – Kelley added.

 

The three girls laughed out loud at the comment.

 

“Hey, leave Ash alone.” – Ali shouted to the small group.

 

“Wow Ali, you look hot in that Baywatch bathing suit.”- Tobin stated.

 

“Well I needed to match Ash’s adorable shark outfit.” – Ali responded.

 

Ash stuck her tongue out to Tobin then place a small kiss on Ali’s cheek.

 

“Argh Gross…” – Pinoe joked as she approached the group along with Abby.

 

Pinoe was dressed as the Riddler from Batman and Abby as an air force pilot.

 

Half an hour later, the gals were already into their second drink and chatting away. They were interrupted by a loud scream from Kelley.

 

“Look! Here comes Hope…” –Kelley shouted.

 

“Geez Kelley, I’m going to be deaf in a few years if you keep this up.” – Tobin stated while she touched her ear with her free hand.

 

The group turned around and saw Hope walking towards them, behind her two girls followed her closely. Tobin couldn’t stop looking at the gorgeous brunette with striking blue eyes, her costume was a USA gymnast leotard that showed her amazing body. Tobin tried to look away but she couldn’t. _Damn she is absolutely beautiful_ Tobin thought.

 

“Hey everyone, sorry we are a little late.” – Hope said dressed as a boxer.

 

“Great outfit Hope.” – Ali mentioned.

 

“Thanks Ali, you look great too. I brought two friends, guys this is Sydney and Alex.” – Hope introduced the pair that had the same costume on.

 

The group greeted the girls, Tobin still couldn’t look away. When Alex was right in front of her she smiled the biggest grin she had on her.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Thor.” – Tobin said while extending her hand towards Alex.

 

“Nice to meet you Thor, I’m Alex.”- Alex replied in between laughs while she shook Tobin’s hand.

 

A spark, that’s what both girls felt when they touched each other. Alex looked directly into Tobin’s eyes and felt how a warmth spread through her. She didn’t know why but she felt a strong impulse to be closer to the girl.

 

Tobin was lost in the feeling that didn’t noticed when Alex hugged her until she felt the spark intensified, she hugged her back and held onto her for a moment until Alex let go. Tobin knew that she had to do something, she needed more time with Alex.

 

“Hey do you want to get something to drink?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Sure, let’s go together.” – Alex said while she pulled Tobin out of the group to the drinks table.

 

Tobin poured another beer for her and prepared a margarita for Alex. In the meantime Tobin was getting the drinks, Alex couldn’t take her eyes of her.

 

“Here, taste this. It’s not my intension to brag but my margaritas are the best.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Really? Well let me see….”- Alex said while she took a sip then added. “OMG this are amazing, how did you know how to make them?”

 

“My brother Loki had a wild on spring break so it was logical that my father Odin sent me to get him so I was in Mexico for about a week and a local bartender thought me his recipe.” – Tobin answered while smiling at Alex.

 

Alex couldn’t help but laughed out loud, _this girl is hilarious…._

 

“When are you going to tell me your name?” – Alex asked.

 

“I’ve already did but in case you forgot, I’m Thor the all mighty god of thunder.” – Tobin said while she lifted her hammer up to point at the celling.

 

Alex laughed even more than she already had, she was having a great time. _Finally, this is exactly what I needed just have a good time and take my mind of things._ Alex thought.

 

“Do you want to go back to the group?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes, why don’t we go back then I’ll steal you for a dance.” – Alex answered.

 

From then and on, Alex and Tobin stayed next to each other talking about everything. Alex told Tobin about her childhood and how much she missed her cat. Tobin told Alex how much she loved surfing and watching Sports Center.

 

They found out they share a passion for soccer. Tobin took the opportunity and mentioned they should met again in the future but at the park so they can play. Alex loved the idea and immediately took Tobin’s offer.

 

“Why am I just meeting you?” – Tobin asked while laughing.

 

“Oh well, I just moved here like a week ago because of work.” – Alex answered.

 

“That’s explains it, what do you do for a living?” – Tobin asked again, she wanted to know everything about Alex.

 

“I’m a writer, I write books for children. I just got my first book deal. My publishing house is in San Francisco that is why I decided to move here for a while. What about you Thor?” – Alex asked back.

 

“Alex that’s amazing, wow, you need to tell me more about those. Well I’m a photographer, I take pictures for magazines and different campaigns. Right now I’m working with Roxy and Quicksilver on some stuff.” – Tobin answered.

 

“You need to show me some pictures.” – Alex said.

 

“Of course, gladly.” – Tobin replied.

 

A few drinks later Alex wanted to dance.

 

“Thor please dance with me.” – Alex pleaded.

 

Tobin wasn’t the best dancer but she couldn’t let this opportunity pass. The girls made their way towards the dance area, Alex led the way while she pulled Tobin’s hand. Once they got there, they realized the rest of the gals were there so they all danced in a group.

 

Suddenly everyone started dancing with one another, Alex danced with Tobin. Tobin was in the verge of losing it as Alex pressed her body to hers. Feeling tipsy already, Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s waist and found a rhythm to match hers. The sensation was overwhelming for Tobin grabbed Alex hand and led her outside.

 

“I wanted to show you something.” –Tobin whispered.

 

Alex followed Tobin, she could feel the same electricity they both felt from when they were dancing just a few moments ago by just holding Tobin’s hand. After a few more steps they were at the backyard. Tobin looked up at the starts and noticed how bright they were, she smiled at the sight and wished she had her camera to keep it forever.

 

“The stars are amazing tonight.” – Tobin stated.

 

Alex lift her head to match Tobin’s position and realized the girl carrying the hammer was right.

 

“You are right, they are so bright.” – Alex replied while she smiled.

 

“See the one in the middle, the brightest one.” – Tobin asked while she pointed her hammer towards the start.

 

“Yes, that one really stands out.” – Alex answered.

 

“That’s my home, that’s Asgard.” – Tobin said while she tried to suppress a laugh.

 

Alex couldn’t help it, she laughed out loud and soon Tobin joined her.

 

“You are funny Thor.” – Alex replied in between laughs.

 

“I am. And this…says I’m worthy.” – Tobin said while playing with her hammer.

 

“Aren’t you tired of carrying that think around?” – Ales asked.

 

“What?! No, plus no one else is worthy so I’m in charge of this baby.” – Tobin teased.

 

“Can I try?” – Alex asked again.

 

“Yes, here human.” – Tobin replied while she handed the hammer towards Alex.

 

Alex grabbed it but as soon as Tobin let go she pretended it was too heavy and dropped it to the floor.

 

Both girls giggled loudly at Alex’s action.

 

“I guess you are right, I’m not worthy.” – Alex said smiling.

 

“You are Alex.” – Tobin stated in a serious tone.

 

Tobin, still tipsy, couldn’t stop looking at Alex. Her intense blue eyes were breathe taking. She couldn’t help but close the distance that separate them. Alex looked directly into Tobin’s brown eyes and felt drawn to them, to her. Alex noticed Tobin moving closer, her hand caressing her cheek, the hammer forgotten on the ground.

 

“I brought you here because you shine as bright as those stars. When I saw you, you were like that one. The brightest of all, you are beautiful.” – Tobin confessed.

 

Alex was shocked, she loved every word Tobin just said but she couldn’t say anything back. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned in. Tobin noticed Alex’s intensions and did the same.

 

The moment their lips touched both girls felt that spark from before intensified. Tobin couldn’t believe it, the feeling was new and amazing. Alex didn’t knew that a simple kiss could bring so much feels to her heart.

 

As they parted for air, keeping their foreheads together, Tobin sighted while Alex whispered a wow.

 

Tobin was about to join her lips with Alex’s ones again when she heard a distant calling for Alex. After hearing Alex name yelled several times, Tobin put some distance between them. Soon a man joined the pair once he spotted them.

 

Alex just stood frozen in her place when she heard her name been called out.

 

“Hey Alex, I’ve been looking all around for you. Sorry I’m late, got caught up with something at work babe.” –The guy said while he gave Alex a quick peck on the lips.

 

Tobin was in shock, she had to look away when she saw the guy go for Alex’s lips. _What? I just kissed those exact same lips a few seconds ago. I was going to kiss her again, the kiss was amazing. I thought we had something. I’m such an idiot_ Tobin thought.

 

Alex could she Tobin lost in her thoughts, for the first time in many years she was really scared.

 

“Hello, I’m Servando Alex’s boyfriend.” – Servando said while extending his hand towards Tobin.

 

This pulled her out of her internal debate, _she has a boyfriend! This was to good to be truth._ She said to herself.

 

“Thor, nice to meet you. Sorry but Thor needs another beer and maybe a few shots. See ya later.” –Tobin replied quickly as she made her escape from the situation.

 

Tobin picked up the hammer and made her way back to the house. _I’m a freaking idiot,_ Tobin thought. She still could feel Alex’s lips on her and the taste of their kiss still lingered in her mouth. _I need to make this go away._

The girl made her way towards the drinks table as fast as she could. She took 3 straight shots of tequila just to forget the pain in her heart and to wash off the taste of Alex’s lips.

 

“Wow! Hold your horses Thor.” – Ash shouted.

 

“Argh…so much better.” – Tobin let out after taking another shot.

 

“What happened?” – Ash asked knowing that Tobin usually didn’t do straight alcohol.

 

“Oh you don’t want to know. Another!” – Tobin yelled while she dramatically slammed her solo cup to the floor.

 

“You really took the Thor thing to the next level.” – Ash replied.

 

Tobin just smiled back at her, she could feel the alcohol kicking in which made her forget about Alex for a moment. Ash noticed the change on Tobin’s attitude and she wasn’t going to let her ran away, oh they were going to have a blast tonight.

 

“Let’s play beer pong Thor.” – Ash suggested.

 

“Awesome, I’m game.” – Tobin shouted then high fived her friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Still outside, Alex greeted Servando.

 

“Hey you made it.” – Alex said.

 

“Yeah, what were you doing out here?” – Servando asked.

 

“Nothing, just getting some air and watching the stars.”-Alex answered.

 

“Whatever, let’s go inside.” – Servando said ignoring Alex response.

 

Alex followed Servando back to the party, her hear replying the kiss she just had with the girl that had beautiful brown eyes and long hair pretending to be Thor.

 

Loud noises were coming from the beer pong area she took a glimpse towards the table since it seemed everyone was gathered around it.

 

Immediately she recognized the hammer as the girl raised it above her head. Everyone shouted Thor! Thor! Alex knew in that moment that she was not mistaken, she found Thor. She saw how the girl was playing beer pong, she was amazed about the concentration the girl tried to show even though she was clearly tipsy. The girl shoved the ball into the last cup winning the game. Everyone yelled and she smiled when she saw a happy Thor celebrating the victory.

 

By now Tobin was drunk but she wasn’t going to lose this game especially against Pinoe and Syd. She did it, she made the last shot and celebrated with Ash. For an instant her mind drifted to Alex and felt the pain on her chest but she ignored it quickly.

 

“Another!” – Tobin yelled while she dropped the hammer to the table, the hit making the people chant Thor! Thor! Again.

 

After winning her second game of beer pong Tobin needed water. She looked for Ash but notice she was too busy kissing Ali, so she just made her way and smiled to herself.

 

Tobin was distracted, she didn’t saw the person coming towards her until she crashed into her. Tobin helped the girl up and quickly realized it was Alex.

 

“Sorry Alex.” – Tobin said coldly.

 

“No, I’m sorry. Can we talk for a sec?” – Alex asked.

 

“What’s up?” –Tobin answered.

 

“Look I’m really sorry. I don’t know what went through me. I just know that I enjoyed it very much.” – Alex confessed.

 

Tobin knew that since the moment their lips touched Alex was her weakness especially when drunk. She leaned in to kiss her but at the last instant she resisted the urge to do it, instead she whispered something into Alex’s ear.

 

“Jane you are my weakness and that wasn’t cool. I enjoyed it too but you are taken. Thanks for letting me know by the way, bye.” – Tobin whispered then walked past Alex.

 

Alex could see how drunk the girl was by now, when she saw her lean in there was nothing she wanted more than to feel her lips on her own again. Alex flinched when Tobin said that to her, she knew she did wrong.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Tobs, ready to go?” – Kelley asked.

 

“Yes, please. Thor wants out.” – Tobin slurred.

 

“Let’s go home oh dear all mighty God of Thunder.”-Kelley shouted.

 

Tobin smiled at her friend as the two made their way back home.

* * *

 

 

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about the girl, she never saw her again at the party. When she got back to her apartment, her roommate Syd noticed Alex lost in thought but she decided to do ask her about it.

 

“Hey Alex, what wrong?” – Syd asked.

 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” – Alex answered.

 

“I saw Servando there, I thought you guys were on a break.” – Syd said.

 

“Yes we are or were, whatever I don’t know what is going on anymore. He went yesterday to the party because he overheard about it and I didn’t have the heart to keep him out of it.”- Alex confessed.

 

“Well I think that if he isn’t making you happy then you should let him go Al, you need someone who makes you laugh and supports you.” – Syd replied.

 

“You are right Syd, Thank you.” – Alex said.

 

“What was going on with you and the girl dressed as Thor, what’s her name?” –Syd asked.

 

“I don’t know her name did she gave it to you? She is awesome, I had a really good time but I don’t know where to find her since I didn’t get her name or her phone number.” – Alex stated.

 

“Don’t worry, she hangs with Kelley’s crowd we can ask Hope about it.” – Syd suggested.

 

“Great idea. Thanks Syd. I’m going to bed, see ya tomorrow.” - Alex said.

 

* * *

 

**Saturday October 31 th.**

 

The next morning Tobin woke up with a huge hangover, she noticed she was still wearing the Thor’s costume.

 

“Oh shit.” – Tobin grunted.

 

“Yes, shit.” – Kelley replied when saw Tobin moved.

 

“Not too loud squirrel.” – Tobin said.

 

“Well you were the soul of the party Thor. You were so thirsty for a Friday night, now get your ass up since everyone is coming from brunch.” – Kelley demanded.

 

“Seriously?” – Tobin complained.

 

“Yes, so you better be out there soon or I’ll upload this picture to Facebook. You don’t look that mighty here.” –Kelley said while she showed Tobin a pick of her sleeping just a while ago.

 

“Dude, not cool, you got me. I’ll be right out. Oh and happy Halloween you witch.” – Tobin shouted and laughed out loud regretting it a second later.

* * *

 

 

Alex grunted as her phone let her know she had a text message, she didn’t had a good night sleep. She grabbed her phone and read the text with one eye keeping the other one closed.

 

**Hope: Hey! We are meeting at Kelley’s for brunch. Wanna join?**

Alex thought about it for second, she was tired and wanted to try and sleep a little more but then she remembered the girl’s lips and how she felt. _Hope or Kelley should know more about her, this is my chance_ Alex thought.

 

**Alex: Sure! Send me the address, I’ll let Syd know.**

Alex hopped of bed quickly, _I need to find her, I need to make things right._

 

Syd was a very bad copilot even with GPS enabled on her cellphone, it took them 25 minutes instead of 10 to get Kelley’s apartment.

 

“Welcome! Finally you made it.” – Kelley greeted the girls at her door then stood aside so they could come in.

 

“Well Syd here is horrible at directions, sorry for been late.” – Alex apologized.

 

“Don’t worry, we are still waIrving for my roommate to be ready. Take a seat.” – Kelley said.

 

Alex and Syd said their hellos to everyone in the living room. Hope, Abby, Pinoe, Ash, Ali greeted them as if they were best friends already and introduce them to Lauren and Amy. Alex sat down on the couch with everyone but she couldn’t take her mind of the girl, _Where is she? I thought this was her group of friends… maybe I should just ask…I need to take my mind out of things maybe I should help Kelley_ Alex thought then she stood up to help Kelley in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, I just wanted to know if you…” – Alex said but froze when she saw a very familiar hammer on the kitchen counter.

 

“Alex? Are you okay?”- Kelley asked when she noticed Alex zoomed out.

 

Alex was about to respond when a loud bang came from the hall. She couldn’t believe what was happening, she girl she dreamt about just came to the kitchen and made a bee-line for the fridge. She stood there with her mouth opened as the girl pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and finish it in one drink.

 

“About time! Alex excuse my dorky roommate Tobin and her manners.” – Kelley stated.

 

Tobin was about to grab the second bottle of Gatorade when she heard Kelley. As soon as the name Alex left Kelley’s lips, Tobin flinched. She couldn’t take Alex off her mind and she regretted how things were left off yesterday.

 

“Kelley, geez not to loud. Hey Alex, good morning. Do you want a Gatorade?” – Tobin asked been friendly towards Alex, she wanted to show her she was not mad or anything.

 

“That will be great, thanks.” – Alex answered with a smile.

 

Tobin gave her the Gatorade and decided to finally introduce herself in the right way.

 

“Tobin Heath, Kelley’s roommate, professional photographer.” – Tobin said while she extended her hand to Alex.

 

Alex smile got bigger. Tobin could swear Alex's blue eyes got brighter when she smiled.

 

“Alex Morgan, Syd’s roommate, writer.” – Alex replied while she shook Alex’s hand.

 

Both girls laughed then Tobin remembered her headache, Kelley just looked at the two suspiciously. Tobin opened one of the cabinets and took 2 pills.

 

“Hangover kicking hard right?” – Kelley teased.

 

“Horrible…” – Tobin replied.

 

“Here take this, the gals are waiting.” –Kelley instructed while she gave Tobin and Alex some plates to carry.

 

Tobin and Alex made their way to the living room, as soon as the gals saw Tobin they began to tease her.

 

“Good Morning God of Thunder, last night was epic.” – Ash teased.

 

“Tobin you were the soul of the party, haven’t seen you drink like that in a while to be honest.” – Abby added.

Tobin just stood there awkwardly after placing the plates on the table. After a few trips to the kitchen everything was settle, the gals all sat in the living room forming a circle around the table. Some sat on chairs, while other were on the couch. Tobin sat on the couch’s hand rest with Alex next to her.

 

Ali brought last night into the conversation and they relieved yesterday’s event. Ash was bragging about their beer pong epic win when she remembered something.

 

“Oh before I forget, here dog…” – Ash said while she pulled out something from her back pocket and toss it to Tobin.

 

Tobin grabbed the piece of paper, she already knew what it was so she decided not to open it especially with Alex next to her. _Why do I care if Alex sees it? She has a boyfriend for crying out loud._ Tobin thought.

 

“Wait, I have one too.” – Abby added and also threw the paper at Tobin.

 

“Seriously Tobin? Damn here you go.” – Ali teased as she gave her two more pieces of paper.

 

Alex was curious, she didn’t know what information was on the papers. Luckily for her she didn’t have to ask because Kelley took care of that.

 

“Let me see!” – Kelley shouted while she shoved the papers from Tobin’s hands.

 

“Kelley!” – Tobin yelled back and try to grab her friend but she got away.

 

“Thor let’s play with your hammer in private. Hannah Call Me 855-952-4587.” – Kelley read out loud while Tobin was still running after her.

 

“Call me Thor, Brit. Kiss. 855-412-9631.” –Kelley added but Tobin was about to catch up.

 

“Thor I wish you could…” – Kelley said but was interrupted when Tobin tackled her.

 

Tobin grabbed the papers from Kelley, teared them apart into tiny pieces and threw them in the trash can.

 

“Wow Tobin, you certainly caused an impression last night but why did you threw them away! You need some love Tobs.” – Hope stated.

 

“I agree with Hope, we should go out tonight again and get you out there.” –Ali suggested.

 

“What?! No, I don’t need that. You all are clearly delusional.” – Tobin shouted.

 

“All in favor of going out to a bar today to get Tobin a lady raise your hand.” – Kelley said.

 

Everyone raised their hand but Alex and Tobin. Alex didn’t know what to think, she was just speechless. _What’s this feeling? Am I jealous?_

 

“Okay, it’s settled then. Bar Tonight, since it’s the 31st Tobin you need to wear the outfit again since it seems to bring out something in you. Oh and don’t forget the hammer, the chick magnet.” – Kelley stated.

 

“Lauren, Amy, why did you voted in favor of this?” – Tobin said pretending to be hurt.

 

“Tobin you need someone to rock your world.” – Lauren replied.

 

“And to make you happy, you deserve it.” – Amy added.

 

“Why do I have to go as Thor again?”- Tobin asked defeated.

 

“Because you were so on point and hilarious so suck it up.” – Ash answered.

 

“I slept on that thing…”- Tobin confessed.

 

“Then wash it now you dork.” – Abby demanded.

 

“Argh! You know what, forget it. I’ll be in my room.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex just watched Tobin disappeared towards her room, she had many feelings right now running through her head.

 

“Alex, why did you vote no?” –Syd asked putting her on the spotlight.

 

“What?! Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention, I had something on my mind.”- Alex lied.

 

Everyone seemed to believe her, since the conversation shifted on the bar plan for today. Alex couldn’t stop thinking about Tobin, she decided to talk to the girl.

 

Tobin heard a knock on the door, she was reading a surf magazine to take her mind of things.

 

“Come in!” – Tobin shouted.

 

Alex opened the door and quietly closed it behind her.

 

“Hey Tobin, I was wondering if I could talk to you?” – Alex asked.

 

“Sure Alex, what up.” – Tobin answered while she sat on the bed.

 

Alex sat next to her, she didn’t even know how to begin. Tobin saw Alex struggling as she nervously rubbed her hands, in that instant Tobin knew she was right….This girl was her weakness.

 

Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand in hers to assure the girl that everything was fine and she could trust her. Alex looked up and made eye contact with Tobin, who gave her a big smile.

 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for yesterday, I had a great time with you. To be honest, I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. You made me feel happy and loved, something I didn’t felt for a long time.” – Alex confessed.

 

“What about your boyfriend?” – Tobin asked since it was the only thing in her mind.

 

“We are on a break, it’s complicated I don’t know what to do anymore. I just told him about the party yesterday since he overheard about the plans and I didn’t have the heart to deny it so I just invited him.” – Alex justified.

 

Tobin felt relieved, it wasn’t as bad as she thought. Maybe she had a small shot with Alex and that made her happy. At the same time, she felt bad for Alex and the struggle she was going through.

 

Alex couldn’t hold the tears anymore, Tobin pulled her closer so she could hugged her. When Alex felt Tobin embracing her she relaxed a little, she rested her head on Tobin’s chest and just enjoyed the calmness.

 

Tobin didn’t know what to say, she clearly liked Alex but she knew Alex was not available. If Alex was hurting, she wasn’t going to make it worse…she was going to be there for her and make it better.

 

“Alex, it’s okay.” – Tobin whispered.

 

Alex lifted her head to look at Tobin, their faces now were just inches apart. Alex couldn’t help it anymore, she closed the distance and kiss Tobin’s lips something she wanted to do again since yesterday. Tobin was in shock at first but then kissed Alex back, she didn’t have the strength to push her away.

 

Things got heated when Tobin traced Alex’s lips with her tongue asking for entrance. Alex allowed it and soon their tongues danced with each other. When they had to stop for some air realization hit Tobin.

 

“Alex, I’m so sorry. This is not what you need right now.” – Tobin pleaded while she got off the bed.

 

Alex wanted to tell her that she was exactly what she needed and what she wanted but she knew she had some unsolved business to do before that.

 

“No Tobin I’m sorry, I’m the one with the complications. Please forgive me for dragging you to it.” – Alex responded.

 

“Let’s say we both got carried away.” – Tobin replied with a big smile.

 

“Thank you Tobin, you are a wonderful human being.” – Alex said.

 

“I’m an immortal god remember, just kidding. Friends?”- Tobin teased, _that’s what Alex needs right now._

 

“Friends.” – Alex stated even though she knew she didn’t wanted to be just friends with Tobin.

 

“Cool, now let me show you my pictures.” – Tobin suggested while she pulled out some albums.

 

The girls talked as they looked at each picture, Alex was amused at Tobin’s talent and she was happily enjoying the moment. Soon Kelley knocked to let them know everyone was leaving by then Alex knew exactly what she needed to do.

 

Alex said goodbye to Tobin, then asked her “See you tonight?”

 

“Of course, I’ll be the one carrying the hammer.” – Tobin teased.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and Syd took an Uber to the bar, on the way Alex stared out the window remembering her afternoon.

 

Alex called Servando telling him to meet her for a coffee. After a light conversation, Alex found the courage to break up with him. Servando didn’t took it well, she was glad she did this in public since his rage was usually out of hand.

 

“Alex we are here.” – Syd said pulling Alex back from her thoughts.

 

Once inside, the girls dressed as soccer players, spotted their friends on a small private area.

 

“Hey you made it.” – Tobin greeted Alex.

 

“Yes we did, I see they actually made you wear it again huh.”- Alex teased.

 

“I didn’t want to fight them, are you okay?” – Tobin asked since she noticed something off on Alex.

 

“Yes, yes I just need a drink.” – Alex answered.

 

“Okay, if you need to talk to someone you can trust me okay. That’s what friends are for and right now I’m getting you a drink.” – Tobin stated.

 

A moment after Tobin was back with drinks, she gave one to Alex, held one to herself and she placed the rest on the table. Both girls kept talking like they knew each other for years and not one day. They didn’t know how much time it passed by until they were interrupted by Kelley.

 

“Tobs, can you come with me for a sec?”- Kelley asked.

 

“Yeah sure.” – Tobin answered and followed her friend, she took a glimpse at Alex who was now talking with Abby.

 

Tobin placed her whole attention on Kelley since she had a serious face on.

 

“Tobin, what’s going on with you and Alex?” – Kelley questioned.

 

“Nothing, we are just friends. She is really cool dude. Why?” – Tobin questioned back.

 

“Oh because you seemed really close and you are totally not doing what we brought you here for. You might need some shots for courage.” – Kelley stated.

 

“What?! I’ve already told you I don’t need to find someone.” –Tobin replied.

 

“Not your call…Girls!”- Kelley shouted.

 

Tobin looked back and saw Ash, Hope and Pinoe with a determined look on their faces and shots on their hands.

 

“Seriously?” – Tobin yelled but it was too late the girls were already next to her giving her the shots.

 

10 shots later and Tobin was already more than tipsy.

 

“I feel that I just connected yesterday’s alcohol with today yo.” – Tobin blurred out.

 

Alex saw from her sit next to Abby how Tobin drank shot after shot. Even from a distance Alex could identify that Tobin was already tipsy, she decided to check on her.

 

“Hey Toby.” – Alex said.

 

“Hey Lex, whats up yo.”- Tobin replied.

 

“Are you okay?” – Alex asked.

 

“I’m greeeeaaaat.” – Tobin answered while swinging the hammer in her hand.

 

Alex was just about to say something when Ash interrupted the girls.

 

“Hey Thor, look who I found!” – Ash shouted excited.

 

Tobin took her eyes from Alex to look at Ash, next to her was a pretty girl dressed in a super girl outfit.

 

“Oh cool, Thor why don’t you go dance with super girl here…” – Kelley suggested.

 

“Im .. not su…” – Tobin tried to say but she was been pulled to the dance floor by the girl.

 

Alex saw how Tobin was pulled away from her and she didn’t like it at all. Jealousy started to take over her as she saw how super girl was all over Tobin.

 

“Who is that?” – Ali asked.

 

“Hayley, she asked me about my friend Thor so I brought her here.” – Ash answered.

 

“Good job.” –Kelley added.

 

With all the movement Tobin could feel the alcohol running through her faster, in reality she was a light weight. There were times were she was just swaying to the music feeling dizzy as the shots kicked in. Meanwhile Alex couldn’t take her eyes off Tobin, her jealousy just increased with every lingering touch Hayley left on the girl.

 

Suddenly Alex noticed Hayley’s hand on Tobin’s neck pulling her slowly to close the space between them. Tobin been a little out of it just ran with the flow, she couldn’t have the girl she wanted.

 

The moment Hayley’s lips touched Tobin’s Alex was on her feet walking directly to them. Kelley notice right away and tried to stop her.

 

“Hey Alex, what are you doing?” – Kelley asked.

Alex didn’t answer, she didn’t have time to lose. Alex abruptly pulled Tobin back then caught her as she was about to lose her balance.

 

“Alex, what are you…” – Tobin said but shut up as soon as she saw Alex fierce glare.

 

Alex grabbed her hand and led Tobin back to their table. One they got there, Alex turned around, Tobin saw how in an instant Alex relaxed a little bit so she let out the breath she was holding. Alex looked directly into Tobin’s eyes and placed her hand on her cheek.

 

Tobin couldn’t help it as desire took over, she quickly went in to join their lips. Alex kissed her back with passion, for some reason this kiss was different. Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist to bring her closer, when they parted Tobin kissed Alex’s neck, jaw. Alex lifted Tobin’s head so she could see directly into her eyes then joined their lips again.

 

All the gals just watched their friends make out in front of them in complete shock.

 

“Doesn’t Alex have a boyfriend?” – Ali asked Syd.

 

“Nope, not anymore she is single.” – Syd answered with a huge grin on her face.

 

“Wait isn’t that the guy.” – Lauren said to the group but it was a little too late.

 

Tobin felt how someone pulled her back for the second time in a short period of time. She was about to complain when she saw a fist coming directly at her. Tobin reacted quickly and was able to avoid it. Unfortunately she didn’t saw Servando’s other fist which hit her directly in her face.

 

Alex couldn’t believe what was happening, after Servando punched Tobin she stood in front of the girl.

 

“What’s wrong with you, are you crazy?!” – Alex shouted.

 

“You are mine!” – Servando yelled back.

 

“No, I’m not. I broke up with you remember, you don’t have a say in my life anymore.” – Alex shouted again.

 

“So you left me for that girl?” – Servando asked, Alex notice the rage on her eyes but there was no point in lying.

 

“Yes, she makes me happy but I don’t need to justify myself or my actions when we ar...”- Alex stated but was interrupted by Servando’s hand hitting her cheek.

 

Tobin saw all the exchange, she was letting Alex handle it. _You are single now! Why didn’t you said something Alex, God! Maybe we can be together._ Tobin thought. When Servando slapped Alex, Tobin felt all the alcohol drained from her as adrenaline kicked in. Now it was her fist making contact with his face initiating a fight between the two.

 

Alex was slowly realizing what happened when Tobin was already exchanging punches with Servando.

 

“Do not do that again, don’t touch her you idiot.” – Tobin shouted, she was now fuming. _How dare he…_

 

Ash and Hope reacted quickly and grabbed Servando but Tobin was still coming at him. Kelley grabbed her friend and whispered “Tobin calm down now.” That was all Tobin needed to control herself, she knew Kelley was serious when her usually over the top friend talked calmly to her.

 

Servando managed to escape from Hope and Ash’s grip and jumped on Tobin. He closed both of his hands around her neck as he straddled her. Hope, Ash and Alex tried to get him off her but he was just to strong especially in his rage mode. The other gals went to get security but Tobin could feel the lack of air with every passing second.

 

In a desperate attempt Tobin looked around and saw the hammer near her. She reached over to grab it, then she used all her strength to hit Servando on the head with it. The swing was worth it as he let go and Tobin let the air get back to her lungs. Security got a hold of Servando and took him away while Tobin tried to even out her breathes between coughs.

 

Kelley knew exactly what was going to happen next, since she was Tobin’s best friend. Tobin stood up and immediately went for the door leaving everyone behind. By the time Alex reacted, Tobin was nowhere in sight.

 

“What the hell was that?” – Kelley shouted once she found Alex outside.

 

Alex explained everything to Kelley while she cried.

 

“Alex, this is not your fault. He is crazy, I’m glad you got away as for Tobin don’t worry she always has to get away when she is overwhelmed with emotions. Here, take this, she is at home go find her. I’ll stay with Hope, if you have any issues call me.” – Kelley said while she gave Alex her apartment key and the hammer which now was bent from one of the corners.

 

“Thanks Kel.” – Alex replied ordering an Uber on her phone.

 

* * *

 

Tobin got home and immediately felt bad because she left Alex at the bar but she just needed to get away from there. Without thinking she grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge and plopped on the couch. She laid her head back and closed her eyes to letting it all in, the fight, the kiss, the way Alex made her fell, etc.

 

Alex opened the door to the apartment and saw Tobin on the coach. She stood behind it looking down at Tobin who had her eyes closed.

 

“Hey you” – Alex said.

 

Tobin immediately opened her eyes and saw Alex staring right at her.

 

“Lex, I’m sorry I just needed to get away from there.” – Tobin apologized, her eyes never leaving Alex who slowly made her way around the couch and sat next to her.

 

“No I’m sorry Tobin, I dragged you into this. Now look at you.” – Alex said with tears in her eyes as she noticed the hits on Tobin’s face.

“Hey, it’s okay. I couldn’t let him slap you without consequences. It’s not your fault Alex, you deserve better. You deserve the world, I know we just met yesterday but I like you very much and I’ll always protect you.” – Tobin said softly while she cleared Alex’s tears from her cheeks.

 

“I like you too Tobin, I knew he wasn’t the one for me it just took me a long time to not be scared and end things. That night after I met you the only thing I couldn’t think about was you, your smile, your laugh, the taste off your lips then I felt something that gave me the strength to finally break things off which I did before the bar.” – Alex confessed.

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you too, when I saw you here the next day I was not mad because I decided to have you in my life even as a friend because you are worth it.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Tobin, I don’t want to be just your friend.”- Alex whispered, took a deep breath and added “I’m sorry I pulled you off that girl but seen you kiss somebody else was too much for me. I just want you to give me the opportunity to be mine in the future, that’s it. Will you?”- Alex asked.

 

“Alex of course, this might sound cheesy but I knew I wanted you to be mine since the moment I saw you as the night passed the feeling just became stronger. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be amazing together.” – Tobin answered.

 

Alex leaned in and gave Tobin a small peck.

 

“Come, let me take care of you.” – Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her to the bathroom.

 

After getting the medic kit, Alex cleaned all of Tobin’s wounds and placed a kiss on each one of them. When she was finished, Tobin grabbed her waist and kissed her hard. Alex gave it all on that kiss and Tobin couldn’t do anything but kiss her back with the same passion.

 

They broke the kiss a while after because they both needed to breathe.

 

“Another!” – Tobin yelled scaring Alex who couldn’t help but laugh at it.

 

“Sorry, I got carried away.” – Tobin added.

 

Alex remembered the moment Servando’s hands were on Tobin’s neck, she slowly traced her finger tips on the marks that he left on the girl. Tobin closed her eyes at the sensation, she didn’t even open them when she felt Alex kiss her.

 

This time it was Tobin who grabbed Alex hand to lead her to her room. Tobin joined their lips once again, she couldn’t get enough of Alex.

 

All of the events that happened before were forgotten, in that moment Alex just wanted to enjoy Tobin. She pulled over the vest with the cape leaving the girl in her black under armor shirt that showed of her tone muscles.

 

Liking what she saw Alex placed her hand on the back of Tobin’s neck to pull her closer. The kisses were getting more frantic, now it was Tobin’s turn to dispose of Alex’s jersey leaving her only on her pink sports bra. Once she looked at the girl with blue eyes in front of her Tobin couldn’t let out a small moan.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Always” – Alex replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**October 2017**

**Tuesday Oct. 31**

 

2 Months, that’s how long it took Tobin to get everything ready for today. Alex had a meeting at her publishing house all day which gave Tobin the perfect opportunity to prepare.

 

“Finally, thanks for helping.” – Tobin said as she let Kelley, Ali, Hope, Ash, Abby, Lauren and Amy in.

 

Alex and Tobin started dating right away after that Halloween night exactly two years ago. They recently decided to move in together, after a long scouting process they found the perfect house by the beach.

 

An hour after everything was set, all Tobin had to do was wait for the love of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting at the publishing house was long, the group was now talking about another thing that Alex wasn’t really a part of. Bored Alex started to day dream about last night…

 

_Tobin was a sleep on the couch and Alex jumped on her._

_Alex attacked with kisses while a sleepy Tobin caught up, she knew what to do to light Tobin on fire. Quickly Tobin picked her up and pushed her against a wall while she kissed with so much passion. Their clothes ended up on the floor in a flash. Alex knew she’ll never get enough of Tobin and her touches when she felt her hands on her. Soon Alex gave in and let go, Tobin continued until her girlfriend’s body stopped shaking._

_“Your turn.” – Alex said as she lowered her hand to touch Tobin._

 

“Alex…Alex…are you there?” – Emma, her publisher, asked.

 

“Yes sorry long night.” – Alex answered with a yawn.

 

“We are going to talk about other stuff so you are free to go.” – Emma said.

 

“Great thanks!” – Alex said as she made her way out the door.

 

Using her free hand, Alex took her phone out and send Tobin a quick text.

 

**Alex: Baby, I’m on my way home.**

 

**Tobs <3: Perfect, I’m on the back. **

While driving Alex couldn’t help but notice how the sun started to set, she wanted to get home early to enjoy a day at the beach with Tobin but now was too late since it was getting darker and darker.

 

Alex dropped her purse and laptop on the couch once she got home. She took of her shoes and changed to some nike leggings and a tank top before she went out to look for Tobin.

 

Comfortable, Alex opened the back door and notice a small candle with a note. She picked it up and read it to herself.

 

**Your eyes…**

Alex found a long path lite by the candle’s light as she followed it every now and then, she could find another note.

 

**Your voice…**

**Your personality…**

**Your talent…**

**Your heart…**

**Your soul….**

When she finally made it to the beach she saw a circle of candles in the sand which marked the end of the path. In the middle there was like a small sand mount, Alex was curious as to what was all of this. She noticed another note on the top of the mount.

 

**Those are the things think that make you shine but in reality it’s all of you Alex, you are the brightest star of them all.**

 

By now Alex had tears on her eyes, she notice something buried in the sand. Alex placed the notes on the sand for a moment to dig into the mount. Slowly she moved the sand away, a few more struck and she noticed it was the hammer buried in the sand.

 

After a little bit more digging, the whole hammer was revealed, Alex was about to touch it when but it moved quickly making its way behind her. She couldn’t believe that the thing just flew, a little bit scared she turned around.

 

A loud gasp, was the only noise apart from the ocean that was heard in that exact moment. There in front of her holding the hammer on her hand stood Tobin using the silly costume that brought them together. Tobin walked towards Alex and got down on one knee.

 

“Alex, we started this adventure 2 years ago. We’ve been through so much together, ups and downs, but every moment was worth it because I got to live it with you. Laughing together, crying together, and falling in love together. The night we looked up at the starts, I showed you the brightest star of all and said it was Asgard which is Thor’s home… I said that because I thought that in my universe the brightest star will always be my home. Since then I knew you were the brightest star in my universe… you are my home. Will you marry me Alex?”- Tobin asked with a nervous tone holding a ring in her left hand.

 

Alex was crying hard, the speech Tobin just said was perfect. Seen Tobin on one knee dressed as Thor described her girlfriend perfectly, serious when she needed to be just still chill and funny.

 

“Yes, baby always and forever.” – Alex answered.

 

Tobin placed the ring on Alex finger and stood up to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“I love you Alex.” – Tobin said in between kisses.

 

“I love you Tobin, this is my favorite Halloween night ever.” – Alex replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the first chapter of new fic will be posted during the weekend. I was going to do a fire fighter-police thing but i read that already excited i think for Krashlyn so now i need to focus on something else. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
